Mr. Uppity
Mr. Uppity is the eleventh book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Uppity *'Color': Brown (purple on some prints on the last page of Mr. Perfect) *'shape': Bean *'Gender ': Male *'Relatives ': Little Miss Prim and Little Miss Splendid *Love: (possibly) Little Miss Splendid *Friends: Some of the characters *Rivals:, Little Miss Naughty, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Mischief. *Dislike: People being mishchief, naughty, rude and goblins *Release date: 1972 *'Job': being rude,rich and selfish *Features: Black top hat and monocle *'Voice Actors: '''Arthur Lowe (1974-1978), John Alderton (1983), David Shaw Parker (1992) Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999) Story Mr. Uppity lives in Bigtown and he is very rich. He is rude to everybody (they call him Miserable old Uppity) until one day he meets a goblin. When he is rude to the goblin, the goblin shrinks Mr. Uppity so he can fit into a hole in a tree, and they enter the tree to meet the King of the Goblins. The goblin agrees to shrink Mr. Uppity if he is rude to somebody. This happens, until Mr. Uppity is nice. In the end, he's still rich, but now he's very popular. He most frequently uses the words, "Please" and "Thank you." Hargreaves says, "Thank you for reading this story, and if you're ever thinking about being rude to somebody, please keep a sharp lookout for goblins." International publications & translations Mr. Uppity appears under the titles Monsieur Malpoli (French), Don Señorito (Spanish), Mr. Ffroenuchel (Welsh), Unser Herr Hochnase (German), 傲慢先生 (Taiwan), 거만씨 (Korean), Ο Κύριος Ακατάδεχτος (Greek), Meneer Onbeleefd (Dutch), Fætter Storsnude (Danish). List of characters This is a list of ''Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Goblin * Sentry goblin * King of the Goblins * Boy with the Ball * Old Lady carrying a Shopping Basket * Man hands Mr. Uppity the Newspaper Pictures Only *Mr. Happy (TV version) *Mr. Sneeze (TV version) *Mr. Bump (TV version) *Mr. Messy (TV version) *Mr. Topsy-Turvy (TV version) *Mr. Daydream (TV version) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Slow * Mr. Perfect * Little Miss Naughty * Little Miss Trouble * Little Miss Chatterbox * Little Miss Late * Little Miss Somersault * Little Miss Bad * A Job For Litle Miss Giggles (TV) * A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) * Mr. Uppity's Big House (TV) * That's Gratitude Mr. Uppity (TV) * Mr. Dizzy Goes Doggy Sitting (TV) * Mr. Forgetful, the World's Best Actor (TV) * One Day In the Life of Mr. Perfect (TV) * Mr. Clumsy In the Brains and the Brawn (TV) * What a mess, Little Miss Helpful (TV) * Mr. Perfect Goes West (TV) * Mr. Noisy, the Music Man (TV) * Mr. Tickle Saves the Day (TV)(cameo) * Mr. Brave Goes Ghost Hunting (TV) * Little Miss Splendid's Gift (TV) * Little Miss Helpful goes to the fair(TV) * Mr. Clumsy, Head Butler (TV) * Little Miss Star Goes To JollyWood (TV) * Mr. Impossible's Lesson (TV) * Little Miss Chatterbox Finds Her Calling (TV)(cameo) * Mr. Slow Takes the Lead (TV) * Little Miss Chatterbox Goes To Sea Town (TV)(cameo) * Thank Goodness for Mr. Slow (TV) Trivia *''Counterparts'' *The Penguin (Batman/DC Comics, both are rich and have hats and monocles), *Scrooge McDuck (Disney, both are rich, and have top hats and monocles), *Squilliam Fancyson (Spongebob Squarepants, both are rich), *Mr Blik (catsratch both are snobs spoiled rude nasty mean and rich both live in big houses) *Spencer (Thomas & Friends, both are Upper Class, rude, and snobbish), *Constable Bulldog (Henry's Cat, both aren't very friendly), *Lootan Plunder (Captain Planet, both are rich and rude) *Sr. Puffball (The Puffballs, both have monocles), *Fearless Leader (Rocky and Bullwinkle, both wears monocles), *Madame Amberly (Crash Bandicoot Games, both wears monocles), *Mordant (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. both wears monocles), *Professor Zundapp (Cars 2, both wears monocles), *Colonel Klink (Hogan's Heroes, both wears monocles), *Mr. Wonka (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, both wears top hats), *Grasshopper (James and The Giant Peach, both wears monocles), *Top Hat (TUGS, both wears top hats and monocles, and they're snobbish), *The Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas The Tank Engine, both wears top hats), *Mr. Rude (both wear top hats and are rude), *Sigmund The Sorcerer (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are Rich and Snobbish), *Heinrich/Henrietta Von Marzipan (Codename: Kids Next Door, both wears monocles, Mr. Uppity's skin is brown, Heinrich/Henrietta Von Marzipan wears brown boots, brown vest, brown gloves and brown pith helmet), *Tuxedo Mask/Darien Chiba (Sailor Moon, both wear top hats), *Bellamy Bug (Adventure Time, both have monocles and are snobs), *Stinky Pete (Toy Story, both aren't very friendly and wear black hats), *Hobart Hume the 3rd (Shining Time Station, both are rude) *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast, both are rude), *Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective, both wear top hats), *Tracks (Transformers G1, both have British accents and snobbish), *Mr. Straw (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both wear top hats), *Mr. Wobbly Man (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both wear top hats), *Lightning McQueen (Cars, both start without friends). * In some prints of 'Mr. Perfect', the last page depicts Mr. Uppity as purple. * In one episode of the animated series (Mr. Forgetful, the world's greatest actor) Mr. Uppity turns, and we see one eye without the monocle. In the same story, he is depicted as a movie director. * Out of the 7 deadly sins, Mr. Uppity represents Greed and Pride. * In one episode of the animated series (Mr. Impossible's Lesson) Mr. Uppity upset Little Miss Shy.'' '' * He doesn't care much if Mr. Bump gets hurt. * He doesn't get along with Mr. Grumble because they usually have a fight with each other. * In Little Miss Star Goes To Jollywood, Mr. Uppity is Miss Star's chaffuer and his name is revealed to be James. * He is so rude, he finds it difficult to say "Thank you". * He may have a crush on Little Miss Trouble or Little Miss Splendid. See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Brown characters Category:Bean characters Category:Characters with hats Category:White Eyes Category:Characters with eyeglasses Category:No Hair Category:Rude